


Sweet caress, never long to last

by killing_kurare



Category: Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Names are overrated :'D, Old Town Prostitute, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He thinks he knows the ladies all by their (chosen) names, has visited many times when the loneliness became too hard to handle, and all of them kept their promise in one way or another. But there is one who put out her charms in just the right way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet caress, never long to last

  
**AN:** Title by Epica, "Illusive Consensus"  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [_as bright as the sun_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/509999.html?thread=74640943#t74640943)  
**Challenge:** [](http://smallfandomflsh.livejournal.com/profile)[**smallfandomflsh**](http://smallfandomflsh.livejournal.com/): Compliant

 

He wanders down the street, unaffected by the colorful and flashy lights that promote the best night of your life. He knows that this promise is true, that you can find whatever you are looking for in Old Town, as long you play by the rules.

The wind blows sharper into his unshaven face and he takes another pull on the bottle of whiskey he carries around with him. It warms his throat and stomach, though it’s a false warmth and will be gone in a few moments. He tosses it into the next bin and starts to chew on a mint.

Tonight he’s looking for true warmth _(as true as he can get it)_ , for kindness and soft fingers to caress his hair.

The ladies greet him with a smile, genuine and affectionate. He thinks he knows them all by their _(chosen)_ names, has visited many times when the loneliness became too hard to handle, and all of them kept their promise in one way or another.

But there is one who put out her charms in just the right way. She is more genuine and affectionate than anybody else, she really makes him believe that she cares, that everything will be alright and he’s not the biggest loser on this planet.

He throws a short glance up to the starless night sky, and though it’s starting to rain, a little smile tugs at his lips. He doesn’t care that it’s a night as unpleasant as any other in Sin City _(has there ever been a nice one? If so he doesn’t remember)_ , he thinks only of the things to come, of a voice as soft as velvet, skin as smooth as silk, words _(lies)_ whispered as lovingly as a mother’s lullaby.

Her whole being is complaisant, her aura comforting and her moves gracious. She is the perfect woman to him, and even so he is just another customer for her, she’ll never let him feel like such when he’s with her.

His step quickens as he can already see the door that leads to her small flat _(which she uses for her customers, he’s quite sure she’s not actually living there)_ and when he knocks his stomach tingles pleasantly.

She opens the door and he is greeted by her sight, speechless and nervous, her smile as bright as the sun and her eyes as sparkling as diamonds. The night is no longer dark and rainy, it is sunny and happy and he feels like frolicking in the meadows that are the green of her irises.

“You’re back,” she breathes and it sounds happy, as if she had been waiting only for him the whole night.  
He’s taking in her beauty, his face getting caressed by the warmth that erupts from inside her flat, his senses are numbed by her smell. An invitation he cannot resist, beckoning him in the sweetest way. As she touches his face, so softly, so lovingly, so tender he wants to cry.

“Did you ever doubt it, Baby?” he rasps and smiles at her, and as she leads him inside he knows only one thing: that he is the happiest man alive.

 


End file.
